Sangre cereza
by TheBlindPrince
Summary: "Las personas mienten mas ante sus seres amados, ya sea por su bien o para no perderlos. y como te amo, confiaré en ti, y en que me mientes para no perderme... Así tu puedes confiar en mi, y en que no me perderás" Kuro, Juno y una pequeña historia de amor. (Esta historia contiene YAOI y PERSONAJES ORIGINALES de mi creación) Se agradecen los Reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Tokyo Ghoul no me pertenece ni sus personajes tampoco, pero esta historia contiene personajes de mi creación.  
Sin mas preámbulo, el fanfic.  
Disfrútenlo.

* * *

-Kuro… Hace calor- El chico alvino, al escuchar estas palabras se levantó, soltando finalmente a su pareja a quien anteriormente tenía abrazada por la cintura y el rostro apoyado contra su pecho –No te vayas… acuéstate aquí- El menor señaló ese espacio libre en la cama, a su lado.

-Tranquilo, no te desharás de mi tan fácil- El chico se acostó cómodamente a su lado, volviendo a abrazarlo mientras restregaba el rostro contra su cuello, aspirando el dulce aroma de su piel –Hueles tan bien…-

-Te digo que hace calor…- A pesar de sus palabras, se dejó hacer, y hasta devolvió el cariñoso gesto del abrazo mientras le permitía a su acompañante morder su cuello y hombros que dejaban pequeñas marcas sobre su piel –¿Vas a comerme?... ¿O solo eres muy posesivo?-

-Claro que no voy a comerte, sabes terrible- El más joven soltó una pequeña risa al escuchar esa respuesta. Por su parte, el alvino no dejó de recorrer sus hombros con besos y mordidas traviesas.

-Qué raro… ¿Por qué será eso?...-

-Hm… Quizás sea por tu insulina, los ghouls no comemos dulces… Pero eso no te da la libertad de terminar conmigo- Dijo, mirándolo con severidad –Si llegas a dejarme, me tragaré todo mi asco, y a ti con el…- Lo decía muy en serio, pero el joven pelirrojo se quedó conforme con esta respuesta, dándole un fuerte abrazo a su compañero, forzándolo a darse la vuelta para quedar sobre este, siendo el quien ahora repartía besos y mordidas contra el cuello de su pareja.

La verdad era que toda esa teoría respecto al mal sabor de la sangre del pelirrojo debido a su alto nivel de azúcar en la sangre eran todas excusas y mentiras. Su sangre no tenía gran diferencia con la de cualquier otro humano, eran solo inventos de Kuro, cuyo peor miedo en aquel entonces era ser el miedo de Juno. De esa forma podía darle seguridad a su querido pelirrojo de ojos verdes. Podría asegurarle que jamás se sentiría siquiera tentado a… Alimentarse de él.

Juno no le creía ni una palabra, es inocente, no estúpido, pero no dirá nada al respecto. Las personas a las que más les mientes son las personas a las que amas, ya sea por su bien o por miedo a perderlas, por esto se limita a confiar en que su novio miente por miedo a perderlo, y lo entiende perfectamente.

Antes de conocerse, las mentiras jamás habían sonado tan dulces, por ingenuo que este pensamiento parezca. Justo en ese instante, era como si todas las cosas de la vida tuvieran un lado hermoso y cálido que vale la pena vivir, hasta las mentiras.

-Pero eso es un poco injusto- El chico se sentó sobre la cadera de su compañero, apoyando las manos sobre su pecho y mirándolo con seriedad a los ojos –Así no puedo terminar contigo, ¿pero tu conmigo si?-

-No me refería a-

-Kuro, si te atreves a terminar conmigo, tendrás que tragarte tu dichoso asco y a mí con el- El delgado chico posó el dedo índice sobre la frente del otro, con una expresión muy seria en el rostro –Y asegúrate de hacerlo lento y mantenerme vivo, así veras todo el sufrimiento que me estas causando, y mis gritos de dolor resonaran en tu cabeza hasta que te mueras…-

-… ¡¿Y se supone que soy yo el que da miedo?!- Kuro se sentó inmediatamente, tomando a su novio del rostro para plantarle un breve pero profundo beso en los labios, el cual fue correspondido inmediatamente. Se detuvo solo unos segundo para decir –Que alivio que no quiera terminar contigo…- Juno le sonrió, acercándose para volver a besarlo.

-No te será tan fácil deshacerte de mí…-

* * *

Buenas tardes a mis escasos pero queridos lectores:  
Este es el segundo fanfic que publico, espero sea de su agrado.  
Nuevamente empleo a mis personajes consentidos, Kuro y Juno (Damián y Benjamin) A quienes empleo en casi todas mis historias, aunque no siempre como pareja o como personajes principales, pero en lo personal, son mis favoritos de la colección (Aunque a todos los quiero mucho).  
Me he retrasado en actualizar otro de mis fanfics, me disculpo si es que alguno de mis lectores lee ese también y esta esperando el siguiente capitulo (Me ha tomado mucho tiempo ya que me estoy arriesgando a usar un "Genero" que jamas había usado y me tiene con mucho trabajo uU)  
Gracias por leer esta pequeña historia de amor y por sus comentarios-

Sin mas que decir, se despide atte:  
_**TheBlindPrince**_


	2. Chapter 2

Tokio ghoul no me pertenece, los personajes incluidos en este fic si, blablabla.

Que lo disfruten.

* * *

Hace algunos años, en nuestra ciudad natal existía una pequeña población poco elegante, de casas viejas pero con familias bien constituidas. Un sector en el cual solo vivían ghouls, en secreto obviamente.

Las casas por su antigüedad eran de un precio poco accesible para un ciudadano de clase media baja, a este sector solo podían llegar los ghouls que consiguieron adaptarse a la sociedad y sobresalir en ella sin ser descubiertos.

A pesar de estar repleta de ghouls, era una zona segura para los humanos, ya que la regla número uno para no ser descubiertos era no consumir ni atacar a ningún humano que viviera ahí o pasara por los alrededores. Por lógica y sentido común, todos estaban de acuerdo con la idea, todos ahí tenían mucho por que vivir, su familia, sus amigos, sus hogares.

Yo siempre frecuentaba esta zona para visitarlos. Era un verdadero alivio saber que tus amigos vivían en un lugar tan pacifico, garantizándoles una vida más larga de lo esperado teniendo a las palomas rondando.

Me reunía con mis amigos en el pasaje número 4 casi a diario. En él, una señora entrada en años tenía su pequeña tienda de abarrotes y una heladera en la cual ella misma preparaba los helados. En aquellos calurosos días de verano, sus helados de café eran todo un éxito entre la población ghoul.

-¡PUAJ! ¡¿Qué es esto?!- Escupí un trozo de helado en el piso, tenía un sabor asqueroso y grasiento, como chocolate o algo así, un sabor tan fuerte que no podía quitarlo de mi boca.

Mis amigos solo se reían a carcajadas, aparentemente había tocado broma el día de hoy, después de todo, el helado de café y el de chocolate se parecían mucho.

-¡Fue idea de Kanon!- Eso me bastó para irme hacia el con helado en mano para metérselo por la garganta.

-¡N-no fue mi idea! Yo solo dije que quizás si comías algo desagradable, tendrías apetito de nuevo… Solo fue una idea- Dijo mientras se protegía con sus manos. Kanon siempre fue un chico muy listo pero muy miedoso, sus padres lo criaron para ser precavido.

Por mi parte, ya llevaba un tiempo sintiéndome inapetente, estaba más flaco y sin deseos de ir a cazar, todo me sabía mal, desde la carne humana hasta el café amargo. No me sorprendía que mis amigos hicieran bromas como esas, después de todo la idea de terminar siendo un gourmet o un caníbal me asustaba hasta a mí, eran las sospechas regulares que surgían cuando un ghoul dejaba de comer durante mucho tiempo.

-Pensamos que así te daría hambre de algo sabroso- Agregó una infantil dama vestida de rosa pastel con grandes coletas castañas y una pomposa falda con encajes –Queríamos ayudar-

-No juegues Hibita, ahora tendré ese horrible sabor en la boca todo el día…- Continuaba escupiendo completamente asqueado, sacando la lengua

-Ay, ya deja de escupir, es desagradable- Ella simplemente se cubría la boca con la yema de los dedos de forma burlona pero elegante, soltando una suave ricilla.

-¿Y que quieres? ¿Qué me lo trague?-

-¡Puaj, no! Qué horror- Ella se reía como si fuera muy divertido escupir mierda.

Eran calurosos y pacíficos días de verano en los cuales se pasaba muy bien el rato saliendo con los amigos, nada más charlando en la calle, comiendo un helado para refrescarse y ver pasar las horas en paz.

-¡Nos vemos!-

-¿No quieres quedarte a dormir?- Gritó Kanon desde el otro pasaje.

-No, tengo mucho que hacer ¡Lleven el play3 mañana!-

Ya anochecía por lo que me despedí de mis amigos y me fui a casa con un asqueroso helado de mierda en la mano. No quería tirarlo ya que alguien podía sospechar de mí, ya me arriesgue mucho escupiéndolo en la calle.

Mis amigos vivían aquí, sanos y salvos de cualquier peligro, alejados de la ciudad y las palomas, pero yo debía volver a mi propio hogar, un poco menos seguro, y en pleno centro.

Caminaba preocupado de mis propios asuntos, jugando con el helado evitando que se me callera como si me importara, cuando repentinamente me atrapó un suave y cautivador aroma…

Aspiré hondo, llenando mis pulmones de aquella fragancia, olfateando el aire por puro placer más que por saber de dónde provenía.

-Oye…- Voltee de golpe. Esa voz me sacó de mis pensamientos… -Se está derritiendo tu helado…-

Tras una ventana abarrotada, un chico pelirrojo aparentemente más joven que yo me miraba con sus intensos ojos verdes mientras asomaba a duras penas su cabeza por entre los barrotes, dándome aviso del helado chorreando sobre mi mano.

"_Asqueroso…"_

-Ah… Es que no me gusta el chocolate- Ni siquiera sabía porque le estaba respondiendo, aviso que suelo ser más agresivo que esto. Puse el helado en mi mano libre para sacudir la otra, dejando caer varias gotas pegajosas al suelo.

-Oh… ¿Quieres pasar a lavarte con la manguera?...-

Sin siquiera notar como pasó, ya me encontraba en el patio trasero de la casa, lavándome las manos en el patio mientras el perro encadenado al árbol me ladraba desesperado como si fuera a matar a toda su familia.

-Lo siento, no suele ser tan ruidoso- Mientras el muchacho sujetaba mi helado, se dio la vuelta para chitar a su gran y esponjoso perro labrador – ¿Puedo comerme tu helado?...-

-Adelante… Y está bien, el entiende que los extraños son peligrosos…- Me incorporé y sequé mis manos contra una toalla que colgaba del tendedero –Hasta podría haberte matado si quisiera-

-No lo creo- Dando una larga lamida al helado que amenazaba con chorrearse, respondió con toda tranquilidad –Los ghouls no se alimentan por aquí...- Sacudí la cabeza creyendo no haber entendido lo que entendí realmente –Si lo hicieras, te atraparían de inmediato… Pueden sentir el aroma de la sangre a kilómetros ¿no?-

-Estás hablando demasiado…- Miré a esa pequeña peste por en sima de mi hombro, comenzaba a molestarme en verdad. Caminé en dirección a él a paso firme, quedando a escasos centímetros de distancia dejándolo acorralado contra el árbol en el cual se encontraba recargado, la diferencia de altura se hacía notar –No tienes razón para creer que soy un ghoul…-

De pronto sentí algo frio contra mis labios, algo frio y desagradable… Era el helado, ese niño me había restregado el helado por la boca como si fuera un lápiz labial.

-Cómetelo-

-No me gusta el chocolate…-

-¿Tanto como para no quitarlo de tu rostro?-

-Eso no prueba nada, podría solo no querer- El simplemente rio. Su única expresión durante toda esa charla fue aquella riza suave que provocó que se me erizara la piel -Eres extraño…- Comenté mientras me limpiaba sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Lo sé-

Una extraña sensación recorrió mi interior mientras ese dulce aroma volvía a llenar mis pulmones. Era tan tierno, tan delicado, tan fragante que me produjo un fuerte cosquilleo en el estómago. Cubrí mi boca para evitar descontrolarme y no abalanzarme sobre el…

Después de tanto tiempo, al fin me sentía realmente hambriento.

-… Hueles muy bien- Si, sé que pude hacer un comentario más apropiado que ese, pero no podía pensar bien, me moría de hambre.

-Acabo de bañarme, debe ser el jabón…-

-No es el jabón…- Afirmé, observando su miraba desviarse al suelo con seriedad.

El minuto más largo de mi vida transcurrió en silencio conmigo a punto de enloquecer, con mis ojos rojos a la vista y una presa fácil ante mí.

Diez minutos después me encontraba en el bus camino a mi casa, con el rostro cubierto por la toalla del jardín de ese niño y con un hambre voraz siendo lo único que llenaba mí estómago.

En aquel entonces la idea de sentir algo por alguien de mi género no estaba dentro de mis planes. Me forzaba constantemente a pensar de ahí en adelante… Bendito helado de chocolate que me ayudó a recuperar el apetito.

* * *

Hola a todos.

Hace tiempo que dejé específicamente este fic en un solo capitulo, sigamos que me ocurrió lo que a muchos: La inspiración se fue y regresó de forma errática.  
No es lo mejor que he escrito ni lo peor (En serio) simplemente espero lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté al crearlo, o incluso mas.

Atte: The Blind Prince.  
PD: Lamento mi falta de decoro, el día de hoy me siento con algo de fatiga.


	3. Chapter 3

Tokio ghoul no me pertenece, los personajes incluidos en este fic si, blablabla.

Que lo disfruten.

* * *

Según la teoría del caos, en lo personal mi teoría favorita aunque suene un poco estúpido decirle a la gente que tienes una teoría favorita, las coincidencias existen, ocurren y son matemáticamente probables, posibles y casi constantes, no siempre, pero si. Nada es definitivo y nada funciona siempre igual ni da el mismo resultado eternamente, constantemente existe alguna excepción a la regla…

Pero aun así… De TODAS las personas del mundo, la que se encuentra en mi habitación ahora mismo, estudiando en el escritorio frente a la ventana con su pelirroja cabeza metida en el cuaderno… Es el…

Creo en las coincidencias, lo que pasa una vez puede pasar dos veces, pero no soy estúpido, esto no es coincidencia, es obra del destino, de Dios o del diablo o algo peor, pero no me van a venir conque es casualidad.

-… ¿Qué haces aquí?...-

Se volteo haciendo girar su silla, mirándome extrañado.

-Estudiar…-

-No, digo, porque lo haces aquí y no en otro lado?! O sea…- Me di una sonora palmada en la frente, evitando la desesperación que cierta persona me causaba – ¿Por qué… Eres específicamente TÚ… Mi compañero de cuarto?-

-No sé, quizás nos registramos al mismo tiempo- No le dio mayor importancia y volvió a estudiar… Ni siquiera un hola, tanto tiempo, nada… Pendejo de mierd*.

-Pero- Tomé su silla y lo forcé a darse la vuelta, quedando frete a frente – ¿Por qué TU?!-

-¿Que tiene? Pude ser yo como cualquiera-

-¡Pero nos conocemos!-

-…- Me miró un momento pero inmediatamente negó con la cabeza –… No, creo que recordaría a un alvino de ojos rojos.

-¡Tú eras el niño que vivía en esa villa de ghouls!-

-…- Hubo algo de silencio en la habitación. Luego de un minuto el ladeó la cabeza, mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados -Debió ser alguien más-

-No lo creo, no podría olvidar tu rostro- Logre ver un leve sonrojo en su rostro antes de bajar la cabeza completamente inexpresivo.

-Yo vivía en un pueblo cerca de aquí, no conozco ninguna villa de ghouls-

-¡Una grande! ¡La que demolieron hace poco, salió en las noticias!- Se alzó de hombros sin decir más, lo cual fue muy frustrante –Dame alguna prueba de que no viviste ahí-

Con una evidente mueca de desagrado el ojiverde se inclinó a un lado del escritorio, abrió el tercer cajón y sacó unos papeles del interior, entregándomelos. Tomé los documentos y los revise minuciosamente.

Acta de nacimiento, el pueblo de origen era el mismo de residencia actual, no provenía del mismo lugar que yo…

-Dice que eres de primer año… ¿Porque estas compartiendo el cuarto con uno de segundo?-

-Quizás me inscribí al mismo tiempo en que tú te matriculabas para tu segundo año, que se yo, solo pasó. Y si ya terminaste…- Me arrebató los papeles de las manos, volviendo a guardarlos –Quiero estudiar-

-Pero es que tu…- Como último recurso me incliné silenciosamente sobre él, acercando mi rostro a su cabellera rojiza. Simplemente no podía creer que existieran dos personas iguales.

Aspiré profundamente el olor de su cabello… Sentí el aroma del shampoo ensuciando el resto de su esencia. Bajé mi rostro hasta su cuello, zona sensible la cual bajo una fina capa de piel guarda un conducto que lleva toda la sangre oxigenada del cuerpo al cerebro, la yugular, y donde la fragancia del ser se siente más pura y fuerte.

Al sentir mi respiración, el ojiverde se levantó de la silla de golpe, sujetándose el cuello con ambas manos mientras me miraba con sus ojos bien abiertos.

-…- Alcancé a aspirar profundamente para terminar bajando la mirada con decepción -No eres el…-

-No, no lo soy…- Debí verme muy mal porque ese niño me miró como si me hubiese visto caer a pedazos frente a si -Siento haberte decepcionado…-

-Está bien…-

-…- Vi su mano extenderse para tomar la mía, estrechándola sin fuerza. Alcé la mirada, encontrándome con esos fijos y profundos ojos verdes examinando mi rostro –Soy Juno, mucho gusto- Una sonrisa tan cálida y compasiva como sus tersas manos, era molesta y a la vez reconfortante.

-Kuro…- correspondí el gesto con una sonrisa leve.

Mi nombre es Kuro, tengo 19 años y soy un ghoul, estudio sociología en la universidad estatal. Mi compañero de cuarto es Juno, tiene 17 años y va en primer año de administración, y mientras lo tenga en frente no seré capaz de sacarme a ese niño de la mente.

Pero ya haré algo al respecto.

* * *

Buenos días/tardes/noches a todos.  
Iniciaré diciendo que hay reviews que en serio le hacen el día a uno, me encanta saber que a alguien le gusta lo que escribo, es una bomba de inspiración para mi.  
En verdad lamento dejar algunos fics a medias uU Pero ya saben como es la inspiración, a veces está y a veces no, aun así, lo lamento uU

Espero disfruten el capitulo de hoy.  
Atte: **TheBlindPrince~**


End file.
